Kiss Of The Night (REMAKE)
by Larva Cadel
Summary: Baekhyun adalah turunan Apollite, ras dengan kutukan mati tepat pada ulang tahun ke-27 tahun mereka. Dan Chanyeol adalah Dark-Hunter, Ia memiliki kutukan dimana Chanyeol akan dilupakan oleh siapapun manusia yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya setelah lima menit. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertemu, dan Baekhyun dapat mengingatnya! Lalu mereka jatuh cinta. Bagaimana? BaekYeol GS!


**Kiss Of The Night (REMAKE BAEKYEOL VER)**

**this is novel by ****Sherrilyn Kenyon**

**.**

**Rated M**

**.**

**Warning : Sex activy, FF REMAKE, Cerita ini bukan milik saya melainkan milik SHERRILYN KENYON, seorang penulis novel terbaik asal New York. Saya hanya meREMAKE dengan mengganti castnya menggunakan Idol Kpop.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kiss Of The Night**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Byun Baekhyun adalah _apollite _terakhir keturunan langsung _Apollo. _Seperti _apollite_ lain yang akan meninggal pada usia dua puluh tujuh tahun, sisa hidup Baekhyun hanya sekitar delapan bulan lagi. Selama ini, Baekhyun selalu dikejar-kejar oleh _daimon Spathi _yang mengincar nyawanya, karena menurut ramalan kutukan terhadap para daimon akan terangkat kalau Baekhyun mati.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang _Dark-Hunter _yang membawa kutukan yang akan membuat orang melupakannya lima menit setelah bertemu dengannya. Chanyeol terpilih untuk melindungi Baekhyun, karena jika Baekhyun tewas, maka seluruh dunia akan hancur. Namun, Baekhyun merupakan bagian dari ras yang telah Chanyeol buru selama berabad-abad, dan ini membuat mereka berdua tidak bisa saling mempercayai begitu saja.

Tapi, Baekhyun merupakan satu-satunya orang yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan Chanyeol yang mampu mengingat keberadaan Chanyeol. Selain itu, Baekhyun selalu memperlihatkan keberanian dan ketabahan yang luar biasa yang mampu menyentuh hati Chanyeol yang sudah mati selama berabad-abad.

Di lain pihak, Baekhyun yang tidak ingin jatuh cinta karena hidupnya singkat, mulai menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Chanyeol dan menyadari kalau Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Dark-Hunter itu.

.

_**Kiss Of The Night**_

.

**Istilah-istilah penting :**

**Dark-Hunter : **Kesatria kuno yang menjual jiwanya kepada dewi Yunani Artemis demu pembalasan dendam. Kini mereka melindungiumat manusia dari para daimon yang hendak menghisap jiwa kita.

**Apollite : **Kaum yang dikutuk oleh dewa Apollo. Mereka tidak dapat keluar di siang hari dan hidup dengan menghisap darah satu sama lain. Pada usia 27 tahun, mereka mati secara perlahan dan menyakitkan, kecuali bila mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi daimon dan menghisap jiwa manusia.

**Daimon : **Apolliteyang menolak untuk mati. Mereka menghisap jiwa manusia dan memerangi para Dark-Hunter.

**Squire : **Manusia yang dipekerjakan oleh Dark-Hunter atau manusia yang memiliki kemampuan yang bisa membuat hidup Dark-Hunter menjadi lebih mudah. Mereka memiliki organisasi sendiri, dan mereka bersedia mati atau membunuh demi melindungi rahasia dunia Dark-Hunter.

**Were-Hunter : **Aslinya merupakan ras dari apollite. DNA mereka secara magis terhubung dengan binatang. Mereka bisa berubah bentuk, dan mereka berperang melawan satu sama lain.

**Oracle :** Mereka yang bicara dengan oara dewa. Mereka cenderung tidak ramah dan lekas marah.

**Blood Rite : **Squire yang ditugaskan untuk menghabisi squire lain yang melanggar sumpahnya dan membahayakan para Dark-Hunter atau dunia mereka. Squire Blood Rite juga bisa ditugaskan untuk mengeksekusi para Dark-Hunter yang menyimpang, yang memusuhi manusia. Squire Blood Rite ditandai oleh tato yang mirip dengan jaring laba-laba ditangan mereka.

**Charonte : **Ras iblis dari Atlantis yang amat sangat keji dan amoral. Tapi mereka memiliki aturan prilaku yang sangat unik.

**Blue Moon : **Squire yang merupakan keturunan dari squire lainnya.

**Spathi :** Apollite pejuang. Mereka kuat dan misterius. Seorang Spathi dapat menghancurkan sekelompok Dark-Hunter dengan mudah.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi cerita ini (Kiss Of The Night) sepenuhnya milik Sherrilyn Kenyon, penulis novel terbaik asal New York. Saya hanya menggantinya dengan tokoh idol Kpop, mengurangi dan menambah beberapa bagian dimana menurut saya itu penting.

Semoga bisa diterima^^

Lanjut?

...


End file.
